


Hex: Devour Hole

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Consentacles is a real tag here and I'm afraid, Explicit Consent, I guess???, I hated every second of this don't get it twisted, M/M, Okay so I liked it a little bit, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian Larson was a fantastic bard. One day, while taking a break from adventuring and performing, Julian found a barnacle encrusted bottle with a talisman inside of it. He opened it, despite his better judgment and found more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Hex: Devour Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Joey wrote this in 2020 and hated every syllable.   
> (mostly)  
> Forgive Me Mama CP for I Have Sinned!!

Warlocks are seekers of the knowledge that lies hidden in the fabric of the multiverse. Through pacts made with mysterious beings of supernatural power, warlocks unlock magical effects both subtle and spectacular.

-The Player’s Handbook, page 105

You made a pact with an entity that lurks somewhere deep in the ocean, or even on the Elemental Plane of Water, such as a mighty kraken, an ancient primordial, or a monstrous being from creation’s earliest days. You serve as this creature’s eyes and ears, watching the world beyond its domain and reporting your findings. You may have gained this pact as a member of a cult dedicated to the entity or after your patron saved your life when you nearly drowned at sea.

Grasp of the Deep

At 1st level, you gain the ability to magically summon a spectral tentacle that strikes at your foes. As a bonus action, you create a 10-foot-long tentacle at a point you can see within 60 feet of you. The tentacle lasts for 1 minute or until you use this feature to create another tentacle.

-Lurker in the Deep Patron, Unearthed Arcana, September 2019

* * *

Julian Larson was on the cusp of exhaustion. He wasn’t unfamiliar with it. He knew where he could push his body. He’d gone many lengths to achieve perfection, whether it was in his studies or in his craft. Now, with the promise of power beyond that he’d ever known at the end of this taxing slog through slippery caverns well-beneath what he believed was the very sea his town overlooked, he couldn’t let his body give up for him now.

“You’re almost there,” the beguiling voice of his patron hummed through his body as he slayed another enemy, the body of which fell the same way it moved—wet thuds and muted chittering. He didn’t quite speak in words but Julian put words to the tug he felt in his bones. The deeper he went, the stronger it rang through every nerve and every little bit of determination he held close to his chest.

Another skittering silhouette passed Julian’s periphery. He held out his hand and a dull green blast of energy shot through his palm. The target squealed, squawked, and shrieked in one breath. Then it was silent, save for the water that dripped from the stalactites. Julian held the shield near his side, another blast at the ready. He wasn’t going to die in this cavern that smelled of rotting seaweed and stale saltwater. His patron believed in him. Not many warlocks could say that.

* * *

The Talisman that started it all found him instead of the other way around. Julian didn’t lack much in life. His family owned a popular theater in their town, mother and father respectively serving as lead actress and director in many plays. He was beautiful and talented, content with his lot in life. He’d just come back from a long journey around the continent, performing with a bard troupe after many years of being a solo act in his own town and the nearby city. He learned plenty with them and how to weave magic from their music, with instruments and without. And he was quite good at it. Adventuring was an accidental occupation he took while on the road. The money he got from it beat sleeping on the ground and the money he got from his performances were saved for props and costumes and magical components if need be.

He was walking along the beach as the sun had begun to set. So long inland made him love the sea even more, from the sand between his toes to the breeze that blew in with the waves. That was when he found a thick, glass bottle with a few barnacles on it. Inside was a circular necklace. Julian found a spot in the sand to sit and cast a short ritual to identify the object within and try to detect if there was any magic, cursed or otherwise, surrounding it.

Twenty minutes later, he sensed nothing.

The stopper was easy to pull out even though it seemed fused onto the lip considering there was not one drop of water inside the bottle.

The necklace was colder than he expected. He ran his thumb along the circle, feeling the tiny details that went into crafting it. The circle was formed by braiding three strands of metal together. Upon closer inspection, the strands were designed like tentacles. When he turned the necklace to the light, in between the braids glittered small emeralds. Then the necklace began to melt.

Julian jerked his hand away from it, letting the metal drip into the sand. It disappeared like water, leaving only a few dots of emerald. After a wink of light, those disintegrated too. Julian held his breath, waiting for his hand to experience the same fate or for his skin to turn a sickly green color or to die without getting the chance to notice it coming. Nothing happened. The breeze came. The sky didn’t turn angry. The sun was as beautiful as ever.

Julian didn’t like that one bit.

The cleric in the town sensed nothing wrong with him. He was tempted to make a beeline to the wizard but his tower was in the city and that was a few hours’ travel on horseback. The night wasn’t safe, even for someone like him. He was, after all, just one man, and the troupe he’d joined was in the city itself. It would have to wait in the morning.

The answer to his anxiety came that night, of course, but it wasn’t as sinister as he thought it would be.

* * *

Julian’s breath was starting to turn ragged. The gash he’d suffered on his arm was starting to itch and pinch but at least it wasn’t burning anymore. His knees wobbled when he hefted himself down a steep decline. The stones were still slippery but not so much so that he wouldn’t be able to traverse without worrying about falling over and dying ungracefully by hitting his head on one of the many rocks. And at least it was quiet. No more guttural noises from just behind his ear and no more unidentifiable clicking noises from above. There was no more dripping from the stalactites too. He heard himself sigh as he sat on a flat enough boulder. He stared into the darkness ahead of him through his goggles. He could only see sixty feet ahead but he feared it might go on.

The enemies he fought were difficult to stomach. Aberrations in every twisted shape that even his worst nightmares could create. But Julian feared that the silence that coming at him from every side was going to be just as maddening.

“Logan,” he whispered. Whimpered.

For a moment, he thought he wouldn’t get a response and that was going to extinguish his resolve. But a sliver of warmth crept around his waist, providing comfort in a place where comfort came to be killed.

“Almost there,” he whispered. Julian could feel him as if he was right there beside him. “You’re so close, my beloved. So close.”

* * *

“Thank you for freeing my voice,” the entity said once Julian had calmed down and most of the basic, panicked questions were answered. Julian sat on the bed, the entity leaned on his desk across from it.

He took the form of a young man, around the same age as Julian. He wore the same clothes as Julian since it was the only clothes he knew. He was gorgeous. Julian couldn’t help himself but think so. From his chiseled features to his healthy head of blond hair, he seemed like someone Julian would flirt with in a city tavern where no one knew his name yet. His alabaster skin was without blemish or wrinkle. He was solid. Julian made sure of that during the initial panic of having a stranger in his room during the dead of night by throwing a dagger at him. It bounced off his chest. Another otherworldly feature the man possessed were his eyes. They glowed verdant even in the dim candlelight.

“No problem,” Julian whispered. “Can I ask a few more questions?”

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t,” the entity chuckled.

“What are you?”

The entity shrugged. “It’s...difficult to explain in one sitting but I’m something that’s been around when magic was created, let’s just say.”

“Why were you trapped?”

“Powerful beings, powerful enemies.”

“How do I know I didn’t just release a great evil into our plane?”

His green eyes grew brighter following a slow creep of a smile. “Now, would a great evil keep a mortal alive like this? Would a great evil treat you so cordially?”

“Yes, if it benefits them in some way,” Julian retorted.

The entity waggled his head. “I see your point. But don’t fret. I mean no ill-will to the world at large. There are some that I may need to visit but I fear that I’ve spent too many years incomplete.”

That assuaged most of Julian’s fears. Still, when the entity approached him, he flinched. The entity raised a placating hand before going down on one knee. Julian have had men and women in a similar position for a variety of reasons, not all of them good, and to have this entity do it had Julian blushing instinctively. The entity bowed once. “Julian Larson, I thank you for unlocking my voice, thus giving me the freedom to interact with the material plane once again after eons of imprisonment. As payment, I will grant you power beyond your imagination.” He held out his hand. The air around it warped with a faint glow of green.

Julian did like the idea of power beyond his imagination. His hand twitched but he stayed it. “What’s the catch?” The entity chuckled. “Don’t tell me there isn’t one. I know it’s bullshit. I know about warlocks and their pacts.”

“This needn’t be an active pact. Unless you want it to be.” The entity arched both eyebrows, still holding out his hand.

“Active pact? There’s a difference?”

“I thought you know about warlocks and their pacts,” the entity said, clipped.

Julian narrowed his eyes. The entity did the same. “Don’t make me put you back in the bottle.”

The entity chortled. “Good luck with that. Are you always this irritable?”

“Only around certain type of company.”

The entity grunted, shoulders slumping, hand dropping. He put his hands on his hips. “Look, do you want power beyond your imagination or not? If it’s wishes you want, I can send a djinn to you. The two of them owe me a favor.” Then he added in a mutter, “If they’re still there.”

“Just answer the question.” The entity’s lips curled with exasperation. “Please,” Julian added.

“As you wish. An active pact means that I’ll be by your side, helping you hone these new abilities instead of simply letting you siphon it from me. If you choose that route, you never have to see me ever again unless I need you. Do you need further clarification?” The entity asked.

Julian nodded to himself. “One more thing. If I were to choose ‘active,’ what about your presumed unfinished business?”

After a thoughtful moment, the entity answered, “I can multitask.”

Julian bit down both of his lips. The entity extended his hand once more. Their eyes met. He wasn’t being compelled or otherwise enchanted. The entity seemed forthright. He hadn’t heard of an active pact but, then again, he hadn’t met too many warlocks. He clasped his on the entity. His fingers curled around Julian’s, his smile growing and his eyes turning completely green. Julian’s arm buzzed with energy. It rushed up his arm, weaving through each follicle of hair. He shivered despite being warm.

“Active,” Julian said.

“As you wish.” Without warning, the entity rose from the floor and cupped Julian’s cheek with his free hand. The entity’s breath was on his lips. His breath was thick and warm and smelled of a low tide but it didn’t make Julian recoil or flinch. “Seal the deal?” The words were brushing the tips of Julian’s lips.

His heart was racing. He could feel its hurried beats within the roots of his teeth. Julian searched his mind for warlock pacts being formed through a kiss. Alas, he couldn’t focus. His thoughts kept circling back to the entity’s touch and the power that rippled through both of them, now extending from his arm to his chest to his toes. Around him, the world fluttered and changed. The air tasted different.

Julian kissed him. It was unlike any time he’d kissed a man whose name he didn’t know. It was beyond that.

* * *

His name was Logan. His real name couldn’t be pronounced. He settled on Logan because he heard it once while he visited his old places of worship while Julian slept. Julian didn’t question it. Far be it from him to try and understand how time and space worked for a primordial entity. And Logan was a beautiful name, fit for a beautiful face.

As promised, Logan trained him. From aiming his blasts of eldritch energy to blinking into the ethereal plane for several consecutive seconds. Logan pushed him to his limits, earning a few heated conversations about their ideas of what perfection should look like. Logan wasn’t a patient being, Julian realized. It took him a week or so to understand how Julian needed time to be human. He was irritating, demanding, and tempestuous. But the power Julian got from him was exactly as promised. He was doing things that awed even the most capable bards in the group he traveled with.

Of course, they expressed concern over this entity Julian made a deal with.

“They always want something,” Mikey said as they set off to another tour. He was the first of many trite conversations Julian was going to have regarding his patron. “Be careful, okay? If you need help, don’t hesitate.”

In the back of Julian’s head, Logan chuckled. Julian told him to be quiet.

“He just wants me to see the world and report it for him. He wants to know more. Understand what he missed over the millennia. And maybe, if we pass by a temple of someone who trapped him, I have to fuck it up. Other than that, he’s pretty benign.” Mikey seemed to accept this.

“Benign,” Logan whispered, though only Julian could hear. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve called me.”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Julian muttered.

“What?” Mikey asked.

“Could you pass me that saddle?”

* * *

Julian collapsed. Pain was beating against his back, keeping him down. The creature that stood above him snarled. Its breath was cold and smelled of stagnant water. His sweat mingled with the blood running down his face. He tried to crawl. He wasn’t getting far. Realizing this, he turned and fired two more blasts at the creature, one whiffing, the other bouncing off of its chitinous torso. He gulped, holding his talisman with stuttering hands.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. A sob bubbled out of the last syllable. He closed his eyes.

His hearing blurred, as if submerged under water. His body turned rigid. For a moment, Julian panicked thinking he was being paralyzed by the monster but there was a pulse of familiar power that speared through his body. A dull roar only a torrent of water could make soared over his body. He felt it rake across him without harm. The pain subsided somewhat when his hearing returned to him. The cavern was silent. Warmth returned to the tips of his almost frozen fingers.

“Not on my watch.” Logan’s voice echoed around him. Julian sat up. The monster that was winning was cut in half. He turned. At the very edge of his vision is a glowing light. Verdant. Blinking in and out. “You’re here.”

Julian smiled.

* * *

They kissed. In his dreams, daydreams or otherwise. Logan brought him to a demiplane to do this. It was the only place Julian could truly touch him. At first, it was a reward, a new ability or to strengthen one he already possessed. They would go months between kisses. With each succeeding month, the kiss lingered more and more. Until one night, Julian swore he spent the entirety of it kissing Logan. And then Logan would pull him into it without giving more powers. Julian didn’t stop it. He didn’t question it. He sought it out, at times. Logan gave it to him with a smile.

They kissed and that was all they did.

Julian was once so sure Logan was stealing his life force or using him as an experiment in seducing others to do his bidding. The feeling that was blooming and taking root in his chest wasn’t to be trusted. He was a warlock and Logan was his patron. Nothing real could happen between them. He was nothing more than a pawn in a game he wasn’t allowed to comprehend. He took it out on training. He took it out on the bards, whom he had an amicable and amorous relationship with. At least that was real.

Until one day they started waking up vomiting sea water.

“Those are my friends,” Julian demanded that morning before their training. The clearing they stood in was dewy. The sun had just started shining through the canopy. Julian’s shadow stretched while Logan’s was nowhere to be seen.

“They seemed like more than that from what I see,” Logan retorted.

“You were watching?!” Julian flailed his arms about.

“Of course I was watching! You’re stuck with me, I’m stuck with you, remember?” Logan yelled back.

“You never made it seem like you were watching over me! You gave me powers, you show up to train, but you’re free to roam. We aren’t tethered at the hip! You didn’t have to watch!” Julian stabbed the air with his finger with each sentence.

“I’m always watching over you!” Logan swiped at Julian’s hand.

That dampened the heat of Julian’s anger. He faltered but continued, “You didn’t have to watch! You keep regaling me with stories of all the places you see now that you can roam farther than you could’ve before I pulled that part of you out of the bottle. You didn’t have to watch,” he repeated, louder.

Logan huffed. His glowing eyes grew brighter. “You’re in no position to tell me what I can or can’t do. That’s my job. And I’m telling you,” he pointed to himself then to Julian, “those men are no longer allowed to touch you.”

“You’re not my father!”

“I am your patron!”

Julian dragged his hands across his eyes, mostly to wipe the tears that threatened to well under his lids. “You’re not my boyfriend either! You’re essentially my employer. Sure, we kiss, Logan, but that’s it. That doesn’t give you the right to control who I have sex with. I have a life of my own. Kissing you doesn’t mean anything, I know it doesn’t. Don’t pretend that it does! Did you expect me to just moon over you? Worship you day and night? Devote everything I have to you? All because we kiss sometimes? Fuck off. You don’t fucking care about me.” Julian scowled. “I know you haven’t been up to date but that isn’t how relationships work in this day and age.”

“Fine then. Enjoy your freedom.” Logan disappeared.

Julian yelled at the space where Logan was and threw a few blasts at the empty air. The tree in front of him creaked, some roots jutting out of the ground.

* * *

Julian didn’t feel Logan’s presence for several days, though at the time he feared that the days would stretch to years. Still, it didn’t stop him from finding a clearing or a body of water to wait at every morning. He waited for fifteen minutes, then left. After three days of this, he tried not to do it, out of spite. He wasn’t pathetic. He wasn’t some lovelorn sap begging for affection. He had plenty of it.

But he couldn’t deny the yearning. To see Logan’s eyes, to smell the ocean breeze so far inland, to feel his lips that were surprisingly warm and eager. He buried it deep in his heart, where it decayed and bloomed at once.

Logan showed up on the tenth day inside of Julian’s tent after he finished putting it up. In front of him was a lily unlike any lily he’d ever seen. The veins within its blue petals glowed in the dim light. Its stem was a violent shade of purple.

“What’s this then?” Julian asked, forcing the heat to appear even though he had none of it truly left.

Logan grunted. “Isn’t it customary to provide flowers when apologizing to someone you care about?”

Julian didn’t let his honeyed words worm its way to his head. If this was a game, he was going to win it. “I hate flowers.”

Logan sighed. Julian was so sure he was going to start another argument and disappear again for longer this time. Instead, he said, “I’m sorry, Julian.”

Julian lost the game the moment Logan uttered those words.

* * *

The ritual was easy enough to follow and execute with Logan’s instructions. He was exhausted by the end of it. More than he ever had been in his life. But this was worth it. After the years they’d spent together, they were able to uncover Logan’s final prison. The one that held his corporeal form. The one they had to break so Logan could achieve a proper form and so he could provide Julian the power he so deserved. And someone to touch.

The runes and incense on the floor glowed. The stone wall that was covered in a large circle of symbols also glowed while the rings that started from the middle and grew to reach the edges of the wall turned, some counterclockwise, some clockwise. Loud crunching and grinding sounds vibrated underneath Julian’s fingers and knees. Air gushed from cracks forming within the rings. Julian shielded his face. The crystal in the middle of it all shattered with a bang. Salt water burst from the walls. Warm, as if the late afternoon sun had shone on it before it was this cavern. It rose to the bottom of Julian’s thighs where he knelt. The runes weren’t extinguished, even as the water settled.

The rings stopped spinning. The wall crumbled. Darkness spilled before the entire wall could tumble into the ground. Even with his goggles, he couldn’t see through it. Before he could panic, Logan’s relieved sigh tickled the back of his neck. One big, green orb appeared at the edge of the darkness.

“Julian.” He could feel it all over him. “Are you ready for me? Are you ready to have me? And gain unbelievable power with me?”

Julian didn’t hesitate. “Yes,” he said breathlessly.

“Close your eyes.”

Julian closed his eyes. Something breaks through the surfaces of the water with a gentle splash. Followed by another, then another, then another. There are no other sounds except the swish of water and droplets falling off of the forms that rise from it.

“Relax.”

Julian couldn’t. Though Logan’s palpable presence around him assured his safety, his shoulders remained tense. Logan said he was going to do his best to make it pleasant. Pleasurable, even. But it was going to be disconcerting. Terrifying, perhaps. Nevertheless, Julian kept his chin up. He was committed to this. There was no turning back. Logan asked him before he entered the cavern if he was sure, that it could wait until he was ready. Then again, right before this ritual.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I can wait. It doesn’t have to be now. You can say no to me,” Logan said.

“Yes, I want to do this,” Julian said with as much conviction as he can muster.

Something damp slithered along Julian’s shoulders. Parts of it snag on the fabric of his shirt. The water beside his thighs were disturbed too, as two more unseen tendrils wrapped around each of his thighs. Julian shivered. It wasn’t cold. Another goes around his waist, meeting the one on his shoulders in the middle of his chest. He felt light suction near his nipples and on the inside of his thighs. Again, it was wet and Julian shivered, but there was a familiar warmth in the tentacles. That warmth felt realer now that Logan was freed.

“Do you want me, Julian?” Logan asked. His voice came in every direction.

In the entire time he spent running through his unending cavern, fighting aberrant forms and eldritch horrors, fending off death in every turn, his heart raced. However, instead of fear fueling the tempo, it was anticipation and excitement. “Yes,” Julian said one more time.

The tip of one tentacle ran up Julian’s throat, starting on the hollow of his neck to the edge of his chin. It caressed Julian’s plump lips. He sighed. As it pulled away, Julian’s lips followed. A chuckle vibrated around him. The tentacle brushed along the side of Julian’s face, cradling it before slipping under the band that held his goggles to his head. It landed in the water with a muted splash. The one on Julian’s left thigh rose to the hem of his trousers, undoing the laces keeping it up. Meanwhile, two more tentacles went around Julian’s arms, holding him in place. It was smoother than Julian imagined. No suction cups or teeth of any kind. Just gentle frills undulating over his skin, as if little kisses.

The tentacle ghosted over his mouth once more. Julian hesitated for a moment. Then he opened his mouth. It slid in. A wave of pleasure rippled through the tentacles holding him. Heat began to pool around Julian’s crotch as his pulse became more prominent there. His tongue twirled around the tip, tasting the barest hint of salt water. Most of it tasted of living flesh, something Julian was accustomed to. More of those little frills wriggle over his tongue. Sweet droplets drip on his tongue and covered his mouth. He sighed. It was sweeter than the chocolate he enjoyed back home. Sweeter than the honey from that farm they helped save from a horde of undead. Sweeter than that butterscotch beer the tavern gave them for free after a rousing performance. Another ripple of glee vibrated over his body as Julian sucked hard on one of Logan’s many tendrils.

“Does it taste good?” Logan asked.

Julian could only nod in response. The tentacle was exploring his mouth, slowly inching towards his throat but not going too far. Not that Julian would’ve minded.

“Good…” Logan hummed. Julian could feel it in every tentacle. “You taste good too you know…” Julian smiled around Logan.

Slowly, his clothes were divested. His shirt hit the water with a sharp slap. His trousers and undergarments were pushed below the surface, to his knees. Logan’s tentacles sucked on every inch of his supple skin. They sucked on his thighs, on his neck, on his nipples, on his stomach. One tentacle had slipped itself between the cheeks of Julian’s ass, sucking on it too though not entering yet. Another tentacle was wrapped around his erect dick, stroking his shaft and sucking on his dripping head. All of this had Julian Larson trembling with satisfaction. If it weren’t for the tentacles holding him up, he would’ve been on the floor. The same sweet substance that Julian was bobbing his head around the same tentacle for drenched his entire body. The saccharine aroma overpowered the stale scent of water around him.

The tentacle in his mouth pushed further, hitting the back of his throat. Julian powered through it with clenched fists. The tentacles holding him shuddered. He could imagine Logan moaning. He wished he could hear him moaning. He contented himself with the sensation of Logan’s pleasure surging all over his body.

Soon enough, Logan’s tentacle pressed into his entrance. He moaned louder and louder around the one inside his mouth as it went deeper inside of him. “That’s a good boy. Your sounds are a symphony to.” Just as he said it, the tentacle went farther up. Julian cried out. The tentacle slipped from his mouth and went around his neck. It began to thrust out then in. Julian clenched around Logan, which earned another wave of satisfaction from every tendril that held him. He whined as the one around his cock tightened and twirled around him, slithering down his shaft then up his shaft.

“Fuck.” The word came out in a shuddering gasp as Logan hasted his thrusts. Julian’s head hung down, heavy with heady ecstasy drumming against his skull. His body quivered at every suck and every motion. Julian began to push himself backward into the tentacle inside of him, leading it further inside of him, stretching his hole, filling him to the brim. He bucked towards the tentacle around his dick, searching for more.

“Logan,” he begged. Julian turned his head to the side, kissing the tentacle wrapped on his shoulder. Logan chuckled. The tentacle slid off his shoulder and into his mouth.

“Hungry little thing, aren’t you?” Logan teased. Julian moaned around him. “Oh yes, you love having me inside of you?” Julian nodded. “How deep do you want me to be?” Julian nodded again, too busy with Logan’s large tentacle in his mouth.

Logan gripped the base of Julian’s dick. His tentacle sucked on Julian’s balls, giving Julian that reprieve. Julian mewled and sobbed for more. And Logan gave him more. Another tentacle found its way through Julian’s hole, pushing past the tight muscle and the throbbing tentacle already there. Julian gasped, unable to make a sound. His body reaching a peak he had never seen before. Without warning, Julian unloaded over Logan. He moaned. This time, Logan pulled the tentacle away so Julian’s voice could reverberate against the high ceilings and across the pool of water below. He kept moaning as Logan penetrated him twofold. His tentacles were alternating their thrusts, in on one and out on the other. “Yes,” Julian whined repeatedly. “Oh gods, yes.” Logan was stroking his sensitive cockhead, squeezing every last drop of him as the tentacles continued to ravage his hole.

Before long, Julian was hard again.

He wasn’t sure how many times he came after that. It all blurred together. Sometimes, it would happen soon after the other, sometimes he went so long without an orgasm that he figured it was time to stop. By the end of it, he was delirious. The last time was slow and tender. He was on his back this time, on a bed of fragrant moss. Moss that smelled of Logan. Only two tentacles this time, with languid thrusts and lazy gyrations. He leaned his cheek on the other one, peppering it with pecks as it cradled him.

Soon, the tentacles slithered away. For a moment, Julian feared he was alone until the water was disturbed. Muted footfall circled him before settling in the space behind him. Two arms, humanoid, curled around him. A naked chest pressed on his naked back. Fingers ran along his jawline, to his shoulder, to his arm. Logan pulled him close.

“Open your eyes,” Logan whispered. He kissed the back of Julian’s ear.

Julian’s eyes fluttered open. There were no other light sources but he could see it plain as though under sunlight. He could see details of the cave ahead of them. He could feel the undercurrent of power running under his skin to the beat of his heart, which had slowed.

“Kiss me,” Julian asked and Logan obeyed.

* * *

“Logan, what are you reading?” Julian asked from the door.

Logan slammed his laptop closed as well as the new source material from Wizards of the Coast entitled “Underneath Faerûn: Uncovered Secrets,” which featured new subclasses and the Ranger rework. The Lurker in the Deep had sent him into a deep dive and he wasn’t disappointed in what he found. He was, however, disappointed in himself. He gulped, not moving from his desk lest he showed his erection to the person who bought him the book.

“Just the Dungeons and Dragons book. It’s so fascinating,” Logan said to his window overlooking the Dalton grounds. “Plenty of discussions of it online.”

Julian laughed. “Stop acting like I just walked in on you watching porn or something. You’ve been outed as a nerd years ago.” He approached Logan and Logan fought the urge to throw the large book across the room and away from Julian.

“C’mon, Derek’s soccer game is going to start soon and neither of us want to hear him whine about how we’re never there to support him ever since we got together.” Julian put his hands on Logan’s shoulders and kissed him on the top of the head. “Your nerdy stuff can wait. You’ve been reading it nonstop. I’m surprised you aren’t done with it.”

“Yeah. There’s a lot of content. Thanks again for the early gift.” Logan craned his head backwards to look at Julian. They kissed. Once and softly.

“But for real, we need to go or else Derek’s gonna complain.” Julian tapped Logan on the cheek.

Logan nodded. “Um, yes. I’ll be right with you. I just need to, um…” He tapped the book.

Julian rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me regret getting you that book weeks before it’s released to the public. Two minutes.” Then he walked out of the room.

Logan propped his elbows on his desk, laced his fingers together, and leaned his forehead against them as he wondered why he was like this. The tentacles that bordered the book mocked and teased him all the while. He could blame the writer. He could blame the fact that, for some reason, people who wrote gay erotica had a proclivity to write one man as blond and the other as brunet. Truly, the only one he can blame was himself and his depraved mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well. There it is. I'll be known as that guy who wrote tentacle Jogan porn and you know what? I'm okay with that.   
> I listened to the entire My Chemical Romance discography while writing it.


End file.
